


A Thing For Me

by Cerulean_city_girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_city_girl/pseuds/Cerulean_city_girl
Summary: After 3 months of not seeing his boyfriend, Leo plans on surprising Guang Hong by channeling his inner eros. However, Leo's approach to eros differs completely from Yuuri's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mierda: shit (in Spanish)
> 
> Wǒ ài nǐ: I love you (in Chinese)
> 
> Te amo: I love you (in Spanish)
> 
> Nani: What (in Japanese)
> 
> Hai: Yes/Ok (in Japanese)
> 
> Mi cielito: my little sky (considered a pet name in Spanish)

     Leo woke up, rolled out of his bed, and groaned. He hated mornings. He stumbled across the hotel room to the bathroom and turned on the lights. “Ugh, I don’t know why I agreed to meeting up this early,” he muttered, relieving himself before flushing the toilet. He played some energetic pop music on his phone and hopped into the shower, making sure the water was extra hot to wake him up. He sang his heart out, thinking about his love. “I’ve got a thing for you, you’ve got a thing for me. I’ve got my mind made up. You’ve got my heart you know. You’ve got a thing for me, you’ve got a thing for me,” he sang thinking about a certain freckle faced boy. He’ll so surprised. He’ll love it, Leo thought to himself. He washed his long brown locks of hair. It had been 2 months since he cut it. It draped down his back like a soft curtain.

       “I told you how long we got. All the time in the world. I’ve got a thing for you. You’ve got a thing for me,” he sang happily. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend. It had been 3 months since he’d seen Guang Hong and two weeks since he spoke with him. He missed him. Of course he couldn’t wait to see the others too. But his boyfriend took priority over everything and everyone else. Leo’s phone rang, pausing the song. “Ugh, that better not be Phichit again,” muttered Leo. _Screw it, I’ll just let it ring. He already called me four times last night,_ he thought. After he washed up, he climbed out of the shower, dried off, and tied his long hair into a messy bun. “Mierda,” he cursed, realizing he had missed the one time Guang Hong had called. After two weeks of intense training, he was dying to at least hear his lover’s voice. He noticed he had left a voicemail and played the message.

    “Hey Leo! I made it into Japan late last night so I just crashed at Yuuri’s place with my coach. I’m so excited for the competition tomorrow!” exclaimed Guang Hong. “Nervous but excited. Okay, I’m not as excited about the competition. I’m more excited about after the competition. I can’t believe that Yuuri agreed to let us all stay at his place for the summer! It feels like we have all the time in the world! I can’t wait! We get see each other every day! I don’t know how I feel about seeing Yurio everyday, but I look forward to meeting Minami and-” Guang Hong’s message was cut off because he spoke too long. Leo chuckled to himself. He saw a text message and opened it.

**GH: I spoke too long….again. Oops! Anyway, can’t wait to see u <3 Wǒ ài nǐ**

Leo texted back: **Can’t wait to see u too <3 ^_~ Te amo. See u in a bit**

     Leo threw on a t-shirt and some jeans. He then grabbed Guang Hong’s gift from the mini-fridge and threw it into his bag before leaving. _I’m running late,_ he thought. _Wait, that’s the least of my problems. I need to figure out what to say to him. It needs to be something romantic. Come on, think._ Leo stroked his beard, contemplating the best way to sweep his lover off his feet. Leo grabbed his bags, tossing them into the cab. _I have at least Fifteen minutes to think about it,_ he thought to himself as he climbed into the cab.  
“Can you take me to the onsen near Ice Castle Hasetsu?” Leo asked the cab driver.  
“Nani?” asked the cab driver. He didn’t understand a word of English.  
Leo pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of Yuuri’s family inn.  
“Oh! Hai,” the driver nodded. He seemed to know where it was.  
_Thank God,_ thought Leo.

   Fifteen minutes felt more like two minutes in the cab. This was especially so since Leo spent his entire time thinking of a way to greet Guang Hong. As the cab pulled to a stop, Leo thanked the driver and grabbed his bags. He took out Guang Hong’s gift, took a deep breath, and entered the inn. Leo knew he was late, but he didn’t expect everyone to have shown up before him.  
“Leo!” Guang Hong exclaimed running towards him. Guang Hong pounced on Leo, pulling him into a hug.  
“What’s that on your face?!” laughed Yurio, pointing at Leo’s mustache and beard. He was doubled over in laughter at how weird Leo looked.  
“Wow,” said Yuuri, stunned by how the younger skater had looked so much older with facial hair. “You look so different!” Yuuri hugged him, welcoming him in.  
Phichit, who had just walked into the room, saw Leo and squealed. “Puberty hit you like a ton of bricks!” he exclaimed. Guang Hong blushed at the comment regarding his lover.

   Minami introduced himself to Leo, pulling him into a half hug. “I don’t mean to be rude, but everyone was going on about how you and Guang Hong look so young. But you don’t really look that young at all,” he commented.  
“If you didn’t mean to be rude, then you shouldn’t have said anything at all,” retorted Seung-Gil. He gave a nod to Leo as to say hello.  
“You’re the one being rude. Who asked for your opinion?” spat Minami as he began arguing with Seung-Gil.  
Otabek sat in a corner of the room near Yurio. He was petting Makkachin and avoiding the chaos. He looked up, gave a slight wave to Leo, and went back to fawning over the family dog.

   Viktor, who had been preparing snacks in the kitchen, walked into the lobby to see what all the commotion was about. When he saw Leo, he walked over and gave him a bear hug.  
“Nice hair,” Viktor complimented him.  
“Thanks,” said Leo, running a hand over his beard.   
“I wasn’t talking about your beard,” Viktor clarified.  
“Ohhhhhh!!! Burn!!!!” exclaimed Phichit laughing. Yurio also snickered at the backhanded compliment.  
“No ! Wait! I didn’t mean it like that!” Viktor said apologetically. “I meant your long hair reminds me of when I was younger. It looks beautiful on you,” he explained.

   “Thanks. It’s for the competition. It’s my turn for my theme to be eros. I’m going to be a casanova on the ice ,” Leo smiled. “Oh! I almost forgot!” Leo walked back over to Guang Hong and handed him three chocolate roses.  
“Here’s a rose for every month I’ve missed you,” he said softly, gazing into Guang Hong’s eyes and caressing his cheek. “And they’re chocolate because you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever known.”  
“For me?” Guang Hong asked shyly. He was at loss for words.  
“Of course. I’ve got a thing for you, you know,” Leo smiled, leaning in to kiss his lover’s lips.  
Yuuri blushed hard while Phichit was practically fighting back squeals. He took seven pictures of the couple before posting them online.  
“Ahh, young love,” said Viktor reminiscing on when he first met Yuuri.  
“Get a room!” spat Yurio from across the lobby. Otabek nudged him in the arm.  
“My thoughts exactly,” purred Leo in Guang Hong’s ear. “Mind showing me yours, mi cielito?”  
Guang Hong, still in shock over his lover turned casanova overnight, pointed towards the hall. Leo picked him up bridal style, gave him a deep passionate kiss, and carried him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this at 2am. Sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> This fanfic inspired this song because I've listened to it one too many times while writing. The vocals are pretty sucky, but it's still a fun weird song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYB2Mqs24ss
> 
> My headcannon is that this happens later in Leo and Guang Hong's relationship.  
> My other headcannon is that almost everyone in their group of friends aspires to have a eros as their program at one point in their skating careers.
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone interested, my tumblr is: yuri-on-frozen-water.tumblr.com


End file.
